


to have kittens

by basiltonbitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonbitch/pseuds/basiltonbitch
Summary: Snow and Baz find a stray kitten and they decide to keep it, well Simon does. Baz eventually comes around, and realizes kittens aren't that too bad even though they ruin expensive sweaters and that he might not really want to be enemies or just friends with Snow anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day!

"Baz, do you wanna hold it?" Simon asked, grinning ear to ear.

"No I'm fine thank you, this sweater is very expensive." Baz said, trying his best to seem disinterested. 

"But the feeling you get after holding this beauty is priceless!" 

God, Snow was such a dork. And not in a cute way, nope, definitely not. And not in a whale's dick sort of way either(who thought it was a good idea to call that a dork too?). Just such a weird (cute) dorky guy who got excited just about anything. 

“No, I have work to do.”

“Translation - I don’t like good things.”

“Shut up.”

“Shut up,” Snow mimicked him in a terrible manner. 

“Are you going to come to the dorm tonight or not?” Baz asked, ignoring him.

“I will, in a while.” Snow said, his head hung low. 

The thing was, they were arguing about one thing or the other and had somehow reached the school grounds and had come face to face with a black kitten. The first thing Snow said when he saw it was “that’s you Baz.” And even though Baz hated Snow, the way he said it made his stomach lurch. And the way he picked it up and started rubbing it’s belly, saying “hello Baz, I like you better than my roommate Basilton already,” made Baz feel warm even in the November cold, not that the cold affected him anyways.

But whatever, Snow was an idiot. He was out here in the freezing cold, cuddling the feline and muttering sweet nothings (gross) in its ears. He would end up falling sick and then Baz would be told to report his condition and get him homework and help him with his classwork because they were bloody roommates. So what Baz wanted to say was that in the end, he would be the one who would be troubled. 

“You should get inside,” Baz said.

“You go, I’ll come later.” Snow said, lost in the kitten.

“Fine then, don’t get lost.” Baz said, trying to get the upper hand but Snow was not listening. 

The pale boy huffed and walked away, trying his best to look nonchalant. 

Baz reached his dorm a while later and lied down on his bed, with his shoes on (yes yes such a blasphemy, but he was tired) and looked at the ceiling which was painted all sorts of colour because one day Snow decided he wanted a “cheerful” room. “It’s anyways so gloomy with you sulking all day,” he had said to Baz. They then proceeded to have a paint war and then spent the rest of the day hexing the paint away from their bedspreads and walls. But they left the ceiling the way it was. Whenever Baz looked up, he was reminded of Snow on that day, with red and blue fecked on his face and green in his golden messy curls. But then, everything in this room and beyond somehow reminded him of Snow…

And why should it not? He was the Mage’s Heir, Watford was his domain. So anywhere he went, it was Simon Snow and his cult. 

It was tough to escape Snow and his curly hair and crooked smile and freckled arms and the way he sneezed whenever he was around pine cones.

Before anyone gets the wrong idea, Baz knew all this because Snow was his roommate and also his nemesis, although the latter was currently on the backburner because they both had decided to focus on studying first. 

He was almost asleep when he felt something on his chest. He woke up with a start and the thing which was on his chest was thrown off. 

“Hey, so fucking rude.” He heard Snow.

“I was sleeping, you are rude, you woke me up.”

“I wasn’t sitting on your chest.” Baz kinda wished he was. No, he did not, he was just sleepy. 

“Yeah well, who was?”

“Grimm.” 

“Who?”

“Grimm, our cat.”

“You did not leave her outside?”

“She got attached to me.”

“More like the opposite.” Baz said, looking at the nonchalant cat licking her paws while sitting on his bed while Snow’s eyes were glued on her. 

“Whatever.”

“So, we’re keeping it?”

“For a few days please? We will ask around if someone has lost a kitten, but she was collarless so, I don’t know. We can put posters up for her adoption, but till then we  _ have _ to protect her.”

“That’s your job.” Baz said, rubbing his left eye with the palm of his left hand, trying to shake the sleep away.

“What is?”

“Protecting people.”

“It’s a cat! And I named her after you because she just looks like you - nonchalant, haughty and just so evil and gothic. And I found you both in the forest.”

“You did not.”

“But that’s what I have been telling people all around.” Snow smiled evilly. 

What a headache. 

“I don’t want to get in trouble, you are going to take care of her and stuff.”

“But I need your permission to keep her here, it’s your room too.”

“Didn’t think of that when you were painting it.”

“You like it, you’re just too proud to admit it. And it’s the same for a lot of things,” Snow said, looking directly in Baz’s eyes and the sleepy boy felt that he meant something more than the room. “You like Grimm too, and I know you will come around.”

“Well whatever. I just hope she does not ruin any more of my sweaters.”

“She’s a lady she won’t do that, unless and until you piss her off. And if she does do that, you can wear mine!” Snow grinned. 

Baz caught himself blushing and looked away. 

He was glad that Snow did not notice him, but given how oblivious he was to everything around himself, he need not be scared if he slipped once or twice.

  
  


A week had passed and they had grown accustomed to Grimm popping up at the weirdest place. She would be on the bed when Baz would come out of the shower, looking at him with a nevil look on her face, while her paws rested dangerously close to his sweaters. 

She would be there when they would be coming back from class, separately of course until they reached the dorm building. Snow would pick her up and mutter all those cheesy things over and over again and Baz would have to pick up his sweater and books which he abandoned at the sight of Grimm. 

“Are you going to make those lost posters?” Baz asked one evening when they were sitting in the room, Grimm fast asleep. 

“If she were someone’s pet we’d have heard by now.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“It does, according to me.”

“Everything does not work according to you Snow, it is not your world.”

“Well, that is true and also sad. I’d love it if a few things were according to my choice.”

“Like?”

“Like you telling me why you don’t sleep until early morning and how you creep away and where to?”

The sudden confrontation left Baz gaping.

“What do you mean?”

“I have seen you walk out of our room at night into the forest. I know you skip meals. I know you are going through something, or else why would you decide not to go back home during spring break?”

“So you aren’t that oblivious after all?”

“Yes I am not. After all, it is not my world.”

“Ha.”

“Don’t change the topic.”

“Why do you care?” Baz said looking down at his notebook, scribbling random nothings on it.

“Because we’re roommates!” 

“But we’re not friends.” 

“We were made roommates due to our connected fate so there must be something deeper than friendship which must be going on.”

“No there’s not!” Baz snapped, a little too harshly. 

Snow looked at him, his head tilted to one side which meant he was thinking about something.

After that, they did not talk for the rest of the night and Baz went to the library.

When Baz got back to his room later that night, he found Snow’ to be missing from the room. Must have gone to Bunce or even Agatha. He started preparing for the night when he saw Grimm perched on his study table, looking at him. 

“He left you, huh?” he asked, sitting on the chair,.

Grimm purred, and stretched her back. 

“Are you hungry?” 

The kitten came closer and rolled onto her back. Baz tickled her stomach and got up to go to Snow’s side of the room to get the cat food. 

He opened up the can and put it in front of Grimm, who ate everything. 

She was cute and amusing and even though he didn’t want to admit it, Baz had grown used to her being around.

He sat on his bed with her near his feet and thought of the conversation he had with Snow and how he was almost on the verge of just telling him that it got tough sleeping next to him but not next to him and how he was afraid that if Snow got to know his secret, he’s hate him more than he already did.

How he wished he had some of Snow’s foolish courage so that he could just say all these things out loud. 

He flopped on his bed and sighed. Grimm got on the bed and lay next to him. 

  
  


Baz woke up with a start and looked around. It was darker than before and Snow still wasn’t back. He felt worried. Walking towards the window, he looked out only to come face to face with

darkness. 

“Come Grimm, it’s time to look for your lover.” He said and took hold of the tiny kitten, who almost fit in his one hand. They walked out of the room and out of the building and even though he had no clue as to where Snow could be, he just kept walking forward, towards the forest where they had found Grimm. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day

After what seemed like a good ten minutes, he came across Snow, who was sitting in front of the lake, alone. The moonlight was bright and Snow had maybe cast a charm because the whle place seemed to be illuminated.

“Snow?” Baz said softly. 

The golden haired boy turned around.

“It’s you.” 

“Yeah. Grimm and I were worried.” Baz said, shyly, looking around as he walked up to Snow.

“Sit.” Snow said and Baz complied. 

“She must be hungry.” Snow said, looking at the ball of fur who was looking around while sitting in Baz’s lap.

“I fed her.” 

“Wow, that’s so nice of you,” Snow said, genuinely surprised.

“I am not that bad. Plus she is a good kitten.”

“But she ruined your sweater right now.” 

Baz looked down and found his grey sweater all muddy and flecked with feline hair. “It’s alright,” he said when Snow took off his own sweater, revealing a tiny waist and a faded t shirt. 

“Here, wear mine.”

“No, it’s okay,” Baz said, his heart thumping. 

“I insist,” Snow thrust the sweater forward into Baz’s chest. The boy took it and kept it on his lap, and Grimm got out of it and walked to Snow. The pale boy took off his own sweater self consciously and then wore Snow’s and it felt so warm. It smelled exactly like his roommate and he had to use every ounce of energy he had to not just bury his head in it.

He gave his sweater to Snow, who looked up and started shaking his head. “Please, I insist.” Baz said. 

“Never thought you’d say please,” Snow smiled and Baz returned it with a tiny smile of his own.

“I know you can’t say no to please,” Baz said, “ _ the magick word is please _ .”

“Can  _ you _ say no to please?” Snow asked.

“No, if someone is being that nice I would like to hear then out and help them.” 

“Well, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch, will you  _ please _ tell me what is going on with you?”

Baz was sure his heart was not inside him but out somewhere, thudding loudly enough to let everyone at Watford know that he was caught up in all the wrong kind of feelings for his roommate, his nemesis. 

For Snow. 

He was the villain, and Snow was the hero. 

As his sister would say, a classic fuck up. 

“Nothing really.” He said, pulling his sleeves up and hiding his hands in them. He wasn’t cold, but the sweater was comfortable and he was sure he was never going to again get the chance. He was trying his best to not look creepy. 

“Why did you come looking for me?” Snow asked. 

“Well, you were just gone without telling me anything, and I was worried.” Baz said, a little too earnestly.

Snow looked at him in a this-is-the-point-I’m-trying-to-make way.

“Also I did not rescue Grimm and I don’t want to be responsible for her. Plus she loves you more. And I am your roommate and I am not really a very lovable person so the Mage and others would love to use this opportunity to just trouble me. And your girlfriend Agatha will hate me forever,” Baz was sure he was just spewing bullshit. Why the fuck was he blushing so much? And his stomach really felt like it was in knots. 

Snow just looked at him with a faint smile. 

“What?” Baz asked, confused. 

“It’s just, I know we have been taught that we are enemies and that we should be on each other’s throats all the time but all I really think of you is as a boy my age, no wait, you’re older than me but like whatever. I mean, I just look at you and I see a boy who has a lot of secrets and not all of them are his fault,” he tilted his head to the side, the classic Simon Snow pose. 

Baz just breathed and looked away. It was tough making eye contact with someone who was just so sure of everything even if he was wrong about it. 

Snow did not speak for a while and the boys just sat in silence. Baz did not have any idea as to where he was supposed to go from there with Snow. Grimm was fast asleep on Snow’s lap and the boy was just petting him lightly while looking at the lake, thinking. 

After a while, he started to speak, “I know you must be thinking that I am crazy and how it is none of my business but it’s been so many years with you and I sharing the room and half the conversations we have had have been fights and the rest of the time it’s just me blabbering about my problems and I don’t know, I don’t really like that.

“I admit that I have been terrible to you in the past, but remember we have had our share of fun too. Like how we painted the room? Thankyou for letting the ceiling remain the same way. We also walk back to the dorm together now. You even helped me with that assignment. And then we found Grimm and you let me name her after you and I think that’s not what enemies do. Can’t we just forget all that and look at each other as boys?”

“That’s the problem Snow, we are boys.” Shit shit shit. Did he say a little too much? Was he reading between the lines? 

“So? I mean, uh, I mean,” Snow rubbed his forehead, trying to think of something to say. 

“It’s okay, we can go back to being enemies once the exams are over.” 

“No!” Snow said hastily. 

Baz looked at him, his skin was soft and glowing. 

“I don’t want to be your enemy. I know you have no one to talk to and I am not pitying you. I just want you to know that I can be a nice person and if you want, you can talk to me. I want to help you, I want to know why you disappear at night, and to where. I have tried following you but you always disappear, like air. I mean yeah, magic, but still, where do you go? And what do you do Baz?”

“It’s not that easy Snow. You do everything on instinct, you don’t think about consequences. You say stuff just like that. It’s not me. I am afraid of the consequences. You and I are on the extreme ends of the spectrum. Hell, we’re not even on the same spectrum. And why do you care?”

“Why were you worried when I disappeared today?”

“Well, I just told you-”

“Are you sure that’s it?”

Baz looked away, biting his lip. He was trapped. 

“Whatever it is, it is my problem, I’ll deal with it.” He said, finally.

“You can’t deal with everything alone.” 

“Neither can you.”

“This is not about me.”

“Everything is about you,” Baz seemed angry, flustered and just confused. What was happening?

“Not always, to me, some things are about you.” 

Baz was sure he was going to faint or maybe die even. Was it possible? 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He breathed. Somehow they both had inched closer and their hands were almost touching. 

“You know what I mean, you just don’t want to accept it. Agatha is not my girlfriend, I don’t like her. I don’t know. It’s all a mess.” Snow said and sighed. 

“I am sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It seems like it is.”

“Its not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it? I can write more if you all want. I'm still working on a lot many other things so yeah :) I don't really like this one much but well

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! part 2/2 will be up soon!


End file.
